


Family Portrait.

by LarkandLioness



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness
Summary: Varian teeters on the brink.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	Family Portrait.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanityIsClarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityIsClarity/gifts).



"Is that me?" Varian hadn't realised he'd spoken aloud. 

"You're part of the family now." Rapunzel warmly hugged him. He was surrounded by sunshine, but couldn't bask in it. _Can't trust her. She wants something. She'll black out the screwup."_

She felt warm, soft, and smelled of cupcakes. She cracked his worldview apart the longer they stayed here. 

She's terrifying. 

_Can't believe in love. Not for this screwup! Because if it's true... If it's true... _Those thoughts died out quickly. She is a sun goddess, warm, bright, caring. He, awkwardly frozen in a hug. He foolishly dares think, hope ...__

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by... Well it's complicated. Basically, it's a drabble inspired by fan art born from a comment I made while reading a fanfic originally inspired by a comic, so I don't know what to link to. (I don't know how to link in general. How have I lasted on the internet this long?) My head hurts.
> 
> Maybe I should just list titles instead?
> 
> Anyway, this wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, but I had to write SOMETHING. Hopefully, if there is a next one, it'll be better. Constructive criticism much appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
